Coming Out of Their Shells
by Woody K
Summary: When Wendy tried to comfort Boom Boom over the death of Pom Pom at the hands of Fawful's goons during Bowser Jr.'s Journey, one thing led to another...and another. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

After the events of Bowser Jr.'s Journey, the minions at the castle who stayed behind were mortally wounded by Fawful's forces. Many Thwomps were cracked, Biddybuds had broken legs, Sumo Bros. had broken arms, Koopas had broken shells and Goombas were flattened.

Boom Boom and Pom Pom were among the biggest casualties, Boom Boom was battered and Pom Pom was badly bruised, the Koopalings called for an ambulance. At the hospital, Boom Boom gradually recovered from his injuries, but Pom Pom did not pull through. She died, along with tons of other victims.

Bowser and the surviving minions held a funeral at Bowser's castle, Boom Boom was the most devasted of all and he went into spiraling depression, staying in his headquarters and watching sad television and eating nothing but ice cream all day and all night, every day after that.

3 days later, Boom Boom's hands and arms were slowly shrinking and weakening and his stomach was bloated, the Koopalings were giving him some alone time out of respect, but Wendy could not stand to see him miserable any longer. She went to him and asked, "You doing ok?"

Boom Boom grumbled, "Leave me alone."

"Look, I know you're upset over losing her, but you can't just coop up in here forever."

"I can try."

"Come on, get some fresh air, Pom Pom would have wanted you to move on."

"I just can't."

"If you don't, you'll eventually die."

"I'll take my chances."

Wendy sighed in exasperation and left. Hours later, she brought him his dinner, but Boom Boom said, "I don't want it."

"Will you please-"

Boom Boom irritably snatched the food and threw it at her, "I said I don't want it! God!"

Wendy looked like she going to blow a fuse, but then she stopped and calmly said, "I think I know what'll cheer you up."

"What are you talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy took off her shell and Boom Boom's. He asked, "Now what?"

"Shut up and let me do my thing."

She got down adjacent to his cock and wrapped her hand firmly around the lower half of his shaft. That still left four inches for her mouth, which she knew she could handle without a problem, she brought the cock to her face and rubbed it over her soft cheeks and across her lips. This action made his cock rock hard and Wendy revelled in the fact that she could do this to a man. She looked up at him and began to move her hand slowly up and down the lower end of the shaft. His eyes met hers full of urgency and anticipation.

Wendy felt Boom Boom release his breath and the cock twitched against her cheek, then she moved it to her lips, brought saliva into her mouth and allowed it to dribble out onto the tip of his cock, mixing with his pre cum. All the time, she continued to massage with her hand. Wendy blew lightly on the head, before moving her flat tongue to where her hand held his cock. She ran her tongue slowly up the bottom of his shaft to the top, all the while maintaining eye contact.

The female Koopaling tightened her grip and gently slid her lubricated lips lightly over his bulging helmet. She massaged it with her lips and swirled her tongue around it, before plunging the cock deep into her mouth, until her lips hit her hand. She held it there for some seconds, moving her tongue along the base, while Boom Boom pushed up into the top of her throat. Wendy could not hold it there too long and he groaned aloud as she tightened her lips around the shaft and sucked hard while retracting the shaft from her mouth. As she reached the top, she let her tongue slide out over her bottom lips and lick the underside of the helmet. At the same time, she again raised her eyes to look up at him, giving her best seductress look.

As Wendy repeated this process, she was confident he was close to finishing. She began to speed up as Boom Boom actively began moving his hips, attempting to hump her mouth. She knew what would send him over the top and moved her free hand to his balls and began to gently massage them. This was too much for him, she felt him harden even more and knew what was coming. She quickly returned her lips and tongue to the top two inches and of his cock. Within seconds, he pulsed once then began to blast cum onto the roof of her mouth and down her throat. This time when she glanced up, Boom Boom's eyes were shut tight in ecstasy. Wendy swallowed and sucked for all she was worth. The apathetic minion would not forget this little affair in a hurry.

Wendy wanted to swallow the entire load, but some slipped out and ran down his cock. She continued to suck hard before plunging down to capture the escaped cum with her lips. Boom Boom pulsed even after his cum had finished spurting forth. Wendy continued to bob up and down until all twitching ceased and he relaxed the hand on her head. She knew he was spent, having completed her job of cleaning his cock and swallowing his sperm, before coming off his cock with a loud plop, she asked, "Feel better."

"I dunno. Pom Pom wouldn't approve of what just happened."

"She's in a better place now. She won't know, it'll be our little secret."


	3. Chapter 3

After their intimate moment, Boom Boom slowly but surely felt better. He ditched the junk food and went back to exercising and growing his muscles back. He and Wendy have spent a lot of time together lately. Right now, they set up a little private date in Wendy's quarters.

As he arrived, she opened the door. As he reached Wendy, Boom Boom scooped her up into a hug, kissing her deeply until she asked, "Put me down, please."

They got to their dinner plans. She lead him towards the dining room, then guided him to his chair and helped him to sit. Boom Boom took in the surroundings. The room was vast and they were seated at either end of a long Victorian table laid and ready for dinner to be served to us in the old Victorian style. Wendy asked, "What do you think?"

Wendy provided their first course and poured them both a glass of chilled wine.

Laughing, Boom Boom said, "Its wonderful, I love it."

They continue to eat and chat. As their main course was served, Boom Boom drooled at the sight of Stupendous Stew and Frost Frosted Cake, he ate like a gentleman, even though he considered just eating it all in one bite with his huge hands. When the plates were cleared and they were alone again, they decided that no more dessert was required and that we were more than happy to fend for ourselves for the rest of the evening and that the clearing up can wait until tomorrow. Wendy let Boom Boom take a few leftovers back with him and they promised each other more dates in the days to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Boom Boom was asleep when Wendy woke him up, "Get up."

"Why?"

"We're gonna track down the murderers."

"Who are the murderers?"

"The Best Fitness Friends. Kaley, Dieter and Beef are responsible for the demise of Pom Pom."

"Terrific, now I know who's responsible. How do we find them?"

"We'll look everywhere we can and we won't stop until we find them."

"Yeah! Let's rip out their throats and shove them up their asses! We'll pound them into mush! I'LL MASH THEIR HEADS LIKE POTATOES, BITE OFF THEIR ARMS AND LEGS AND THEN MELT THEM IN THE LAVA AND THEN GRIND THEIR BONES INTO DUST!"

"That's the spirit."

"Well, lead the way, Wendy. I've got some avenging to do."

"Avenge her we will."

Locations included Dimble Wood, Cavi Cape, Blubble Lake and Plack Beach. Sadly, they could not find them. They kept searching and searching, Wendy asked, "Do want to take a break? We could probably use a little dinner."

"Sure. Where?"


	5. Chapter 5

At night, Boom Boom and Wendy ate at the fanciest restaurant in Bubblaine, Boom Boom acted as Wendy's bouncer and intimidated the staff into giving them special treatment. The staff consisted of snail waiters who spoke with French accents.

While looking at the menus, Wendy noticed the Best Fitness Friends coming in and pointed out, "There they are."

"Where?! I wanna make them pay!"

"Right behind you."

Boom Boom turned around and snarled, "Those monsters!"

Before he was about to attack, their waiter asked, "Are you ready order, Monsieur?"

"Oh, yes. Shroom steak please."

"How about you, mademoiselle?"

"Salad please."

Twenty minutes later, their food came and it took five minutes to finish, they rushed becuase they wanted to get the BFFs. They rushed out so quickly that they forgot to pay because they noticed that Kaley, Dieter and Beef were about to leave too. As Boom Boom and Wendy exited, the henchman shouted, "HEY, YOU!"

This caused the three goons to stop frozen in their tracks.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaley, Dieter and Beef turned around in fear and saw Boom Boom and red skin and steam coming out of his eyes and ears, he screamed, "YOU MURDERERS!"

Kaley asked fearfully, "D-do we know you?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT DID!"

Dieter asked, "What are you talking about?"

"POM POM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Wendy said, "And we are going to avenge her!"

Beef said, "RUN!"

They ran for their lives, but Boom Boom and Wendy were hot on their trail, the goons ran everywhere they could, but they were unable to lose them. Wendy was slowly getting exhausted from chasing them, but Boom Boom did not get tired and carried Wendy on his shoulders as he continued flailing his arms and screaming death threats at them.

The Best Fitness Friends ran to Bowser's Castle to hide, they locked the door and barricaded it, but Boom Boom punched it open like it was nothing and yelled, "GET READY TO DIE!"

This got the attention of the Koopalings, who all converged on the scene after hearing Boom Boom, Morton asked, "WHY BOOM BOOM SCREAM? MORTON'S EARS HURT."

Iggy asked, "What's going on?"

Bowser Jr. blurted, "I think I know, it's those BFFs, they are back!"

Larry groaned, "Them again?"

Ludwig said, "What did you guys do now?"

Roy answered, "They killed Pom Pom, remember? I think I overheard Boom Boom mentioning them and yelling that he wanted to kill them all."

Wendy beckoned her brothers and Junior, "Perhaps you'd be interested in helping us take them down?"

Morton said, "MORTON WANT HELP WENDY."

Lemmy said, "Count me in."

Bowser Jr. scoffed, "Nah. I got better things to do."

"Junior, you said you would treat us better, didn't you?"

Roy said, "Yeah! Or was your promise a fib?"

"Ok, fine. How do we defeat them?"

Boom Boom roared, "BEAT THEM TO DEATH! USE ALL OF YOUR BRUTE STRENGTH!"

That was exactly what they did. They all showed zero mercy, punching their faces, kicking their crotches, scratching and biting them to the point of bleeding profusely. Morton's hammer dealt lots of damage to their bodies, Lemmy's balls gradually disfigured their faces, Roy's Bullet Bill cannon blew them up and Iggy's Chain Chomps bit and bit, causing festering wounds.

They allowed Boom Boom to deal the final blow, he pulled out a bunch of sharp weapons out of his shell that he had packed when looking for the BFFs and used the sword with the longest and sharpest blade, he swung it at maximum speed, slicing off Kaley, Dieter and Beef's heads in that order and in one swing. With Fawful's cronies decapitated, Boom Boom ate their heads one by one and watched as their blood spilled on the floor, saying, "Blood for blood, your debt is paid."

Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings cheered, celebrating their victory over the even worse bad guys that were the Best Fitness Friends.


	7. Chapter 7

After cheering for a while, everything became awkward and quiet. The male Koopalings went back to whatever they doing before, Wendy and Boom Boom remained, intending to fuck on the corpses of the BFFs. Wendy's hand went down to his crotch and said, "I want you hard!"

Her other hand went down and rubbed his balls from in his shell. She looked straight into his eyes with a look of intensity and a slight smile on her lips. He stood silent in stunned surprise and animalistic pleasure as he felt her hands on his stiffening cock and took off his shell to make things a little easier for Wendy. The female Kooplaing took off her shell as well and went down to his cock and balls. The feeling was electric as last time as his knees weakened a little and he lowered himself against the walls so she could get a good angle on him with her hands. The air was warm and Boom Boom was still hot from anger-induced killing. She wrapped her hands around his sweaty cock, then stroked and squeezed him hard.

She grabbed his hand and plastered it onto her smooth pussy as she rubbed his hand hard against her moist mound and his fingers, he ran his hand along her slit and slipped two fingers into her hole. She rocked her hips and pussy hard against his hand and screamed, "Yes...yes...oh, FUCK! I want more!"

Wendy got on her hands and knees, her head went down, her back arched, and her ass shot up. Boom Boom saw the mounds of her bald pussy push through her thighs. The flesh of her inner pussy lips marked a thin vertical line. He admired the sight for a moment as she swayed her ass eagerly and demanded, "Do it! Do it NOW!"

Boom Boom got behind her, pushed her ass down to the floor, had his hands spread her legs wide, then laid on her back and pressed into her ass cheeks as he slipped his dick into her pussy as he thought, "No...this isn't going to be a leisurely fuck."

He rammed his cock hard into her sopping wet cunt. Just like a dance connection, they slipped into a rhythm as they both grunted and her hips met his thrusts. The noise of his balls slapping her ass was mixed with the wet slurping noise of his cock sliding in and out her hole. They both wanted it bad and they wanted it rough. His thrusts sped up as his balls swelled and he let loose a huge load of cum and then another and then another. He slowed and then lied down still on top of her.

Both of us were panting and dripping sweat when she said, "Get off me, please."

Boom Boom lied next to her and said, "Thank you, Wendy. If it weren't for you, I never would have gotten such sweet revenge."

"No problem."

"Guess now we should bury the dead bodies..."

"Or..."

"Or what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Boom Boom carried the corpses of Kaley, Dieter and Beef and dumped them in the nearest lava pit he and Wendy could find. Then, they went to grave of Pom Pom to pay their respects. Boom Boom said, "You have been avenged. I gave your murderers what they deserved."

Wendy said, "And I'm she is thrilled you did. Just like how I'm thrilled that we're a couple now."

"I'm still concerned about what she'd think of that."

"She's in a better place now."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is."

Boom Boom laid down a bouquet of flowers he brought with him, he and Wendy looked at the rows of graves before hers and saluted. Wendy shed a small tear, Boom Boom embraced her and they held hands the whole way home.


End file.
